Waiting for the Third Day
by Ninja of Dreams
Summary: [FE 7] Somehow, Mark had managed to keep from dealing with Serra... until now, that is. [Poor summary] [Rated for language and scenes in future chapters]


Here's the first chapter in my multi-chapter fanfiction...  
DISCLAIMER: Me? Own FE? No, though that would indeed be awesome...

* * *

Chapter One: Together

"Let's see here…" Mark examined a map that displayed a simple battleground. On it were many marks, including boxes, dots, and arrows. "In that case, an enemy archer would aim for Florina, so it would be best to send Lucius to - - -"

"Mark!" a familiar voice interrupted the young tactician's planning for various battle strategies. It was Matthew, who looked intensely angered by something that Mark didn't know about.

"Yeah, Mattie?"

That only seemed to make him angrier, the opposite of what Mark had hoped. "…Must you call me that?"

"Maybe." For once, Mark realized that joking around with the thief was aggravating him. Something was obviously on Matthew's mind, so the tactician stopped playing around. "So, what did you want?"

"I," he finally spoke, and his voice was just as cold as his eyes, "no, the entire army is fed up with Serra!"

"Oh, come on!" Mark chuckled slightly. He'd heard complaints about the cleric before… "She may be a bit loud, but surely she's not that bad…"

"Yeah, right!" the thief spat. "You're only able to say that because your never with her on the battlefield or in the same tent as that bitch!"

"Maybe, but I know everyone exaggerates, too."

"This is no exaggeration! Do you remember when she was with Lowen on the frontlines?"

The tactician searched his thoughts, until he could remember the time when she tried fixing Lowen's hair in the midst of a battle… She was too busy with the locks that often blocked the cavalier's vision that she couldn't see that a couple archers had aimed for them… Thankfully, Priscilla reached them in time…

"Uh…"

"What about while she was on night duty with Raven?" Matthew continued.

Mark then remembered the night that the cold-eyed mercenary nearly killed the priestess, and how Lucius begged him the next morning to keep Raven away from any Ostian at any cost.

"Well…"

"Oh, and don't tell me you've forgotten about the time she shared a tent with Karla!"

With this, pictures of the Princess of Swords wearing a pink, frilly dress with the willpower to mercilessly stab a hysterical Bartre entered his mind.

"…"

"Or - - -"

"Okay, okay!" he cried. "That's enough! I understand! Damn, she can be a bit troublesome, huh, …?"

"Okay, then…" an idea popped in the spy's head, as well as smirk spread on the spy's face. "That means she's staying with you, for a minimum of three days!"

"What? Hey, Matt!"

"I'll go tell her, so be alert." Matthew turned away and started walking to were he know Serra would be…

"Don't!" Mark demanded. "…Damn it! …I'm in for a load of hell, now… Man…"

"Is something wrong, Mark?" Lyn asked, noticing his annoyance.

"Oh, hello, Lady Lyn. It's Serra…"

"I see. That's no surprise." she chuckled slightly. "So, what did she do this time?"

"Well," he explained, "Matthew's forcing me to stay with her on the battlefield and in the same tent for at least three days!"

"What? Matthew can't do that."

"Then will you stay with her, my lady?" he nearly begged, grasping her hand and staring into her eyes with hope.

Lyn's eyes grew large at the thought…"But I can! Good luck, Mark!" With this, she smiled, and started to wander away, avoiding any unnecessary conflict…

"Lady Lyndis!" he cried, wanting to chase after her, but staying in the same spot. "…Why me? Oh well…" With a sigh, he started to his tent, which, until now, he had been sharing with Matthew, due to the low supply of tents the army had. 'Hopefully,' he thought, 'I can get a few minutes of rest before - - -'

"You're late!" Serra cried, looking away from an assortment of items she had laid out around Mark's tent, trying to arrange them, but only making a mess… "Matthew told me we'd be together two minutes ago! Where've you been?"

"Talking to Lady Lyn… But why are you already here in my tent?"

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Well, I don't know…"

For a short while, silence came over both of them. They continued to look at each other, until Mark laid down on the sleeping mat with less stuff on it, while Serra continued to sort out her possessions, whispering to herself every now and then… Over all, it was quiet for a few minutes, which neither of them were used to…

"Hey, Serra?" he finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"You were in here pretty quick. Who were you with last? What did they say?"

"I just told him I was leaving. It's not his business! Although… You were with Matthew before this, right?"

The tactician nodded. "Why?"

"…Maybe I should've told him that…" she put her index finger to her chin, as if in thought, while she looked up with a slight innocent smile.

"Why?"

"What?!" They overheard Guy's voice from outside, before the cleric could answer. "You and Serra are switching tents?!"

"Yup," Matthew chuckled, "and it looks like we're going to be together!"

"No!" the myrmidon yelled. "I refuse! Trade back!"

"But you're afraid of girls, right? Then I've done you a favor"

"…Damn it!"

While the two continued fighting, Serra put her hands to her face, but she couldn't contain her laughter for long. Mark, however, knew that with every word, it would mean that Guy would be that much more desperate when he would come to him begging that he would force the thief and cleric to switch back to where they were staying before these occurrences… Which would probably be the next morning… But, for now, there was nothing he could do but deal with Serra…

* * *

Well, there we go. Please give your thoughts as to what should happen next, as well as who should be paired and such, because I will consider everyting that someone mentions. And you can give me critique as well, but please no flaming! 


End file.
